


Telle est la voix

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Song: Your Song (Elton John)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Anakin est invité par le Chancelier à un Concert Spécial et ça change sa vie.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. La voix mystérieuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Telle est la voix" , tel est le jeu de mot pourri du titre. ça n'a rien avoir avec The Mandalorian, c'est juste que je trouvais ça drôle. C'était soit ça, soit uniquement "La voix". Mais j'aime jouer avec les mots, donc...wala.
> 
> ça marche pas en anglais par contre "This is the way" ---> "This is the voice" x) 
> 
> Pour une fois que c'est mieux en fr...enfin, je crois. xD

« Le Chancelier m'a invité à un concert spécial. »

Anakin, 14 ans, se tenait face à son maître, qui était assis dans son canapé, dont l'attention avait été occupé par un datapad, avant que le garçon vienne lui parler. Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait grandi et probablement grandirait-il encore un peu les années à venir. Ses cheveux blonds avaient foncés, il avait une silhouette digne d'un Jedi, grâce à ses entrainements de ces dernières années.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, 29 ans, avait donc levé ses yeux vers lui, manifestant sa surprise. Le Jedi avait laissé pousser ses cheveux roux, qui lui arrivaient juste derrière les épaules. Anakin soupçonnait son maître d'imiter Qui-Gon, bien qu'Obi-Wan réfutait cela, il avait prévu les couper dans les mois à venir et contrairement à son défunt maître, il n'avait pas gardé la barbe.

« Un concert ? Répéta le jeune homme en rangeant la tablette sur le côté.

\- Oui, il m'a invité.

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir. » répondit Anakin en se mordant les lèvres.

Il n'avait pas osé demander à son maître avant le jour J, de peur que ce dernier ne se fâche ou bien décide d'accepter une mission pour l'empêcher d'y aller. C'était surtout un conseil du Chancelier de ne pas lui dire avant. Il espérait juste qu'Obi-Wan l'autorise à y aller.

Il crut pendant un moment qu'il recevrait des reproches, mais au lieu de cela, il eut le droit à un sourire chaleureux de la part de son mentor.

« Eh bien, bonne soirée alors. J'espère que ça va te plaire. » Lui souhaita-t-il avant de retourner sur son datapad.

Anakin resta bouche bée, devant la réaction inattendue de son maître. Généralement, il avait le droit à quelques minutes de remontrances et de rappel à l'ordre, pour finir sur un « ne rentre pas trop tard ». Visiblement, son choc fut remarqué car Obi-Wan reporta son attention vers lui, l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Padawan ? S'enquit-il, tu as d'autres choses à me demander ?

\- Non…je pensais que vous…refusiez… »

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, avant d'émettre un rire doux.

« Toi qui me reprochais de ne pas te laisser assez de libertés, voilà que tu me reproches d'accepter de te libérer ta soirée ? Je suis perdu, Anakin.

\- Ce n'est pas…je ne veux pas dire…

\- Anakin, tu as 14 ans, à ton âge…j'ai tenté de faire la guerre sur une planète…un concert ne te fera pas de mal. Se détendre est un moyen aussi de décompresser. C'est une bonne idée qu'a eu le Chancelier.

\- Je n'oublierai pas de lui dire, sourit Anakin.

\- Allez, va le rejoindre avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Bonne soirée, maître ! S'écria le plus jeune en le quittant.

\- Bonne soirée, Padawan, entendit-il lorsque la porte des appartements se ferma derrière lui.

* * *

La salle de concert était immense et probablement bien plus grande que le Sénat en lui-même. Jamais Anakin n'avait vu autant de monde regroupés au même endroit. Tout comme le Sénat, la scène se trouvait au milieu, entourée d'un court d'eau illuminé par des lumières colorés qui donnaient l'effet d'une eau colorée. En soit, la scène n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était même autant que ce soit aussi simple par rapport au monde qu'il y avait.

Aucune place n'était vide, comparable à un stade venu voir un match entre robot, mais là, il y avait probablement des milliers de personnes venus de tous les coins de la Galaxie.

Le Chancelier était assis à ses côtés, avait vêtu d'une robe d'apparent digne de sa stature. Son sourire était énigmatique et Anakin détestait ça. Palpatine avait toujours su le surprendre sur l'art ou bien sur d'autres choses, soi-disant « interdite » pour les Jedi.

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit que c'était un Concert Spécial, Chancelier ? Lança-t-il curieusement.

\- Eh bien, parce que cela se passe une fois tous les ans.

\- Est-ce pour cela qu'il y a autant de mondes ?

\- Oui. Il y a même des personnes qui sont assis sur le même siège, d'autres sont dix dans une même tribune, tellement c'est un évènement tant attendu.

\- En quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien. »

Anakin fit la moue, il n'était pas particulièrement patient. Lui, aimait l'action, c'était un honneur pour lui d'accompagner le Chancelier pour cette soirée.

« Pourquoi une fois tous les ans ? Si ça marche aussi bien, pourquoi ne pas le faire tous les jours ?

\- C'est ce qui rend spécial ce concert, répondit le Chancelier, et…tu vas comprendre pourquoi quand tu y assisteras. »

Le jeune Padawan se mordit les lèvres, s'enfonçant dans son siège, attendant que le spectacle commence. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et que le silence se fit, il se redressa sur son siège, fixant la scène.

Le spectacle commença par un chœur constitué de plusieurs créatures, enveloppant l'immense stade de leurs voix puissantes et agréables. Mais à la grande surprise d'Anakin, personne ne semblait enthousiaste par le début du concert. Il jeta un regard à Palpatine, qui restait impassible, voire indifférent, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Anakin fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé le terme de spécial. Par la suite, des acrobates, des manipulateurs de flammes, des danseurs de l'air, des équilibristes défilèrent chacun un par un, et Anakin les trouvèrent tous impressionnants les uns les autres. Aucun ne détenait la Force mais chacun défiait la gravité et donnait un côté artistique à chacun de leurs talents. Pourtant, il semblerait qu'il était le seul dans les gradins à être aussi enthousiaste.

Cela le frustrait parce que les artistes qui se présentaient méritaient de l'attention, il était même un peu en colère que Palpatine applaudisse très peu pour eux.

Ce fut au bout de la 2ème heure du spectacle qu'Anakin perçut un changement autour de lui, même le vieil homme à ses côtés semblait avoir soudainement pris quelques centimètres. Toute la scène devint tamisée et une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape chromé, scintillant dans la nuit apparut, seul. L'ambiance n'était plus tout la même qu'auparavant, si avant tous les spectateurs avaient l'air ennuyé, là, ils retenaient leur souffle, les yeux rivés vers l'individu.

Même Anakin déglutit, n'osant bouger le moindre cil de peur de troubler ce silence quasi divin.

Le son d'une musique instrumental s'éleva, puis une voix masculine chantante s'entendit, traversant les cœurs de chaque être présent. C'est là que le garçon comprit. C'était magnifique, les premières notes l'envoutaient déjà, lui donnant des palpitations et des frissons. Anakin ne pouvait même pas détourner les yeux du chanteur. Ce dernier avait commencé à bouger, marchant vers les cours d'eau où des fontaines de plus en plus grands, formaient un escalier, menant à une scène plus élevée. La mise en scène était tout aussi impressionnante que l'homme semblait marcher sur l'eau.

Chaque mot prononcé par le chanteur était un délice pour les oreilles, jamais une musique n'avait autant eu de l'effet sur Anakin. Lui qui avait toujours été indifférent par l'art musical, se retrouvait accroché aux lèvres de ce mystérieux chanteur à la voix divine.

Plusieurs chansons furent ainsi chantés, dévoilant des mises en scène tout aussi extraordinaire que la voix, Anakin crut pendant un instant que l'homme savait manipuler tous les éléments : il jouait avec l'eau, le feu, l'air et faisait fleurir des fleurs, des pétales de roses colorés avaient donc envahis le stade, comme si la voix contrôlait les mouvements des éléments.

Puis, vint la dernière chanson. L'homme était retourné à la scène. Il leva la tête vers Anakin, qui put enfin voir son visage, mais son cœur tambourinait étrangement dans sa poitrine. L'homme portait un élégant masque, ne dévoilant que sa bouche. La déception fut grande mais ce qui sortit de ses lèvres, touchèrent Anakin en plein cœur, qui crut pendant un instant que le monde s'était arrêté.

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

C'était si doux et si tendre qu'Anakin pensait que le chanteur mystérieux s'adressait à lui. La mélodie fut cependant courte et se termina alors par une ovation générale, qui contrastait avec la première partie du spectacle. Tout le monde était debout, applaudissant, criant, hurlant, félicitant, vers l'individu qui saluait avec modestie le public. Il leva la main, remerciant chaque tribune. Cela dura des minutes, même Anakin voulut continuer à applaudir le chanteur avec ferveur. A côté de lui, Palpatine s'était aussi levé, fixant l'homme avec admiration. C'était la première fois qu'Anakin le voyait aussi intéressé par quelqu'un autre que lui-même.

Le chanteur disparut comme il était revenu et l'ambiance redevint ce qu'elle était. Morne et ennuyeuse, se dispersant pour trouver la sortie. Anakin se rassit sur son siège, fixant la scène désormais vide, se rendant compte que son cœur était aussi ainsi, depuis la fin du concert spécial. Il aurait aimé l'entendre encore chanter. La voix était si apaisante, si divine, si extraordinaire, qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'entendre de nouveau.

« Tu as l'air dévasté, s'amusa le Chancelier en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- C'était…incroyable, souffla Anakin, vous aviez raison.

\- Je sais et tous les ans, je reviens pour l'écouter. C'est bien la première fois qu'il chante qu'une chanson non terminée.

\- Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La dernière n'était pas terminée, l'informa-le politicien, il n'y avait qu'un couplet et c'est beaucoup trop court pour dire que c'est une chanson. Peut-être aurons-nous la suite l'année prochaine.

\- J'ai cru qu'il…me chantait une chanson pour moi à la fin, avoua Anakin en rougissant.

\- C'est l'effet qu'il donne, confirma Palpatine.

\- Pourquoi cache-t-il son visage ?

\- C'est un mystère, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs à ce propos, certains le pensent défigurer, d'autres pensent que c'est une femme, et d'autres encore que c'est un chasseur de prime, ce qui pourrait concorder avec ses apparitions publiques.

\- Mais…il chante…si bien, c'est tellement dommage.

\- Cela laisse une part de mystère, jeune Anakin, et c'est ce qui fait une légende.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une Légende ?

\- Je ne serai pas ici, si je ne le pensais pas. »

Le Chancelier annonça qu'il était temps de partir, Anakin ne protesta pas, mais il regrettait de quitter sa place, il avait l'impression de laisser une partie de lui-même à cette endroit.

Palpatine lui proposa de le raccompagner au Temple et Anakin ne refusa pas, c'était moins couteux que de prendre un taxi. Habituellement, le jeune Padawan parlait énormément, mais là, il était resté silencieux, l'esprit toujours troublé par le Chanteur mystérieux. Il était plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait. Cela n'échappa au politicien.

« Je vois que Ben t'a bien marqué, lâcha le Chancelier.

Anakin sursauta et se retourna vers lui, les joues roses, embarrassé.

\- Ben ?

\- C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle, c'est son nom de scène. Juste trois lettres.

\- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? Demanda Anakin curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- Jamais, et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, soupira-t-il défaitiste, même mon prédécesseur, Valorum avait tenté de le rencontrer.

\- Quoi ? pourtant ce serait un honneur de rencontrer le Chancelier !

\- On ne peut forcer quelqu'un à nous, encore moins à dévoiler son identité, de plus Ben est très aimé et très respecté, comme tu as pu le voir, très peu voire personne n'oserait lui forcer la main pour l'obliger à montrer son visage.

\- Ça ne dérange personne de ne pas savoir qui c'est ?

\- Le mystère est quelque chose que parfois nous chérissons et qui rend une personne encore plus admirable.

\- Mais…personne n'a essayé de connaître son identité ? Insista Anakin, même l'Holonet ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Du moins, je n'ai pas eu connaissance. Ben est très doué pour conserver son mystère. »

La frustration du Padawan grandissait de plus en plus.

« Depuis combien de temps se présente-t-il ?

\- Je dirais que ça fait un peu moins de 10 ans, je me souviens que pour sa première fois, le Holonet avait diffusé partout sa prestation et depuis, chaque année, il remplit la salle. »

Dix ans. Anakin n'en avait pourtant jamais entendu parler, mais de toute manière, au Temple, ce genre d'information ne passait jamais les murs. A croire que les Jedi se coupaient du monde.

« Il est dommage que les Jedi ne puissent pas connaître ce genre de divertissement, déclara Palpatine comme s'il devinait ses pensées, je suis sûr que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien, maître Kenobi a dû être très réticent à l'idée de t'envoyer à ce concert…

\- Oh non, il était plutôt…d'accord, l'interrompit Anakin, il m'a même dit de vous remercier pour cela.

\- Oh…voilà qui est étonnant.

\- Oui, ça m'a surpris aussi. J'espère qu'il sera plus ouvert pour les prochaines soirées…

\- Je l'espère aussi, mon jeune ami. »

Arrivé au Temple, Anakin salua brièvement son ami chancelier et ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses quartiers où il imaginait Obi-Wan l'attendre. Très souvent, lors de ses soirées, son maître l'attendait et se couchait lorsqu'il était certain que son disciple était bien rentré. Ce qui était compréhensible, mais Anakin aurait bien aimé qu'Obi-Wan ait confiance en lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il fut surpris de nouveau de constater que les lumières étaient éteints, qu'il n'y avait pas de formes de vie dans le canapé qui l'attendait et que la signature de la Force endormie de son maître pouvait se percevoir dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Cette journée était bien étrange et sans se soucier de ses vêtements, il s'allongea dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore entendre la voix chantante du chanteur mystérieux, qui le berçait vers le monde du sommeil.

Cette nuit, il rêva de Ben qui lui chantait une chanson pour s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël. :)
> 
> Réference : Your Song (Elton John), du film Moulin Rouge, chantée par Ewan McGregor. (pour les autres musiques, je laisse les lecteurs choisir leurs chansons préférés)
> 
> J'espère finir les autres fanfics l'an prochain. Mdr.


	2. la voix de la paix

Anakin avait désormais 16 ans et il n'est pas malheureux de rentrer chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son maître, depuis maintenant 7 ans. Ils étaient tous les deux hors service obligatoires en vue d'un nombre important de missions qu'ils avaient réalisé ses derniers mois. Anakin devait rattraper son retard dans les cours des Padawan Seniors et Obi-Wan, quant à lui, devait se reposer, car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, sa santé s'était détériorée à cause des missions que le Conseil Jedi et le Chancelier lui avait mis sur les épaules. Le jeune Padawan avait au départ apprécié les avalanches de mission qu'on leur donnait, pour un apprenti qui avait soif d'aventures, c'était l'occasion.

En vérité, il avait demandé au Chancelier, son ami de toujours, des missions intéressantes pour Obi-Wan et lui, et ce dans le dos de son maître, qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son apprenti était derrière son emploi du temps. Mais Anakin avait fini par atteindre les limites de ses arrangements, quand un jour, alors que le conseil allait les envoyer pour une nouvelle mission, son maître s'était littéralement effondré dans la salle du Conseil Jedi, sous les regards choqués des maîtres et de l'apprenti Jedi.

L'adolescent de 16 ans s'en était énormément voulu de n'avoir rien vu. Il est clair que c'était évident que son maître allait s'épuiser, car si Anakin avait oublié qu'en tant que Chevalier Jedi, Obi-Wan avait d'autres engagements pendant une mission et l'apprentissage d'un Padawan, il réalisait des rapports, des recherches internes pour les Archives, conseiller ses confrères, car oui, son Maître avait acquis une certaine réputation qui faisait qu'Obi-Wan, même en dehors du Temple, était demandé. Anakin n'avait donc pas vu à quel point son mentor se surmenait pour son propre Padawan et pour les autres.

Quand son maître s'était donc évanoui, Anakin avait ressenti une énorme culpabilité. C'était son devoir de prendre soin de son maître, du moins un minimum. De s'assurer qu'il mangeait bien, qu'il buvait bien, qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait un sommeil correct. Il s'avérait ensuite, selon les Guérisseurs Jedi, que ce n'était pas le cas. Obi-Wan avait perdu du poids, s'était épuisé dans la Force, ne dormant pas.

Ainsi, après les cours, Anakin s'était promis de s'occuper de son maître, qui avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas s'entraîner et de ne pas courir, en gros, il devait rester au calme, tranquillement, se reposer.

Cependant, quand aujourd'hui, il rentra dans ses quartiers, il fut surpris de constater que son jeune maître n'était pas présent. Habituellement, il méditait dans l'espace dédié à cela, c'est-à-dire en face de baies vitrées sous le soleil de Coruscant. Là, il n'y avait personne, le silence l'accueillit, au lieu de la voix chaleureuse de son maître. Anakin vérifia cependant toutes les pièces, soupçonnant une ruse de la part du Jedi, mais l'appartement était vide.

Agacé et marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se servit un verre de lait bleu et c'est là qu'il remarqua le comlink holographique sur le comptoir de la cuisine, bien mise en évidence. Intrigué, il cliqua sur le bouton et l'alluma.

La silhouette bleue holo d'Obi-Wan apparut.

_« Anakin, je suis désolé, mais on m'a demandé de remplacer maître Pixis pour le cours de les Arts du Langages… »_

Le jeune adolescent grimaça en entendant la matière énoncée. L'Art du Langage a toujours été sa bête noire, il n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir de bons résultats, au grand dam d'Obi-Wan. De plus, il n'avait jamais apprécié maître Pixis qui était un vieux lubrique, qui roulait les R et qui avait une moustache fine et blanche qui agaçait Anakin. Ses cours étaient ennuyeux et il s'endormait toujours devant.

Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est qu'Obi-Wan avait accepté de faire cours alors qu'il était en convalescence. On lui avait interdit de faire des efforts !

_« …Cela ne dura que deux heures, alors si tu veux, rejoins moi à la Salle de Conférence D, dans le cas contraire, je te dis à tout à l'heure…on ira chez Dex en compensation de cette imprévue. »_

Le holo s'éteignit et Anakin lâcha un grognement nerveux. Obi-Wan avait toujours cette tendance à l'emmener chez Dex quand il savait que son Padawan n'apprécierait pas forcément ce qu'ils allaient faire. En l'occurrence, attendre son ainé dans l'appartement, sans rien faire n'était pas dans ses projets. Il pourrait aller chez des amis, ou bien trafiquer un ou deux droides qu'il croiserait, mais il risquerait de louper Obi-Wan, en fait, il craint presque que s'il ne rejoignait pas son maître immédiatement, ce dernier pourrait se perdre dans le Temple, enfin du moins, c'est une façon de parler, Obi-Wan serait distrait par une âme en peine et serait tenté de lui venir en aide, au lieu de se rendre chez lui, pour se reposer !

« Kriff, maître, gémit-il en déposant violemment le verre dans l'évier avant de sortir précipitamment.

* * *

.

.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver la salle de conférence où se trouvait Obi-Wan et lorsqu'il y entra, il fut surpris de voir le nombre d'élèves. La salle pouvait contenir au moins 100 personnes, mais seules les premières places en face du pupitre, étaient généralement prises par les apprentis (initiés ou Padawan), là, toutes les places étaient prises, jamais Anakin n'avait vu une salle de conférence aussi remplie. Il y avait des initiés au niveau inférieur et plus on grimpait, plus Anakin remarqua qu'il y avait même des maîtres Jedi présents ! Certains étaient même debout et ne notaient même pas sa présence, concentré par le professeur qui faisait cours.

Pendant un instant, Anakin crut qu'il s'était trompé de salles mais lorsqu'il pencha son regard vers le bas, en direction du Jedi qui détournait l'attention de tout le monde, il fut surpris de voir son propre Maître.

Sa voix portait, résonnant entre les murs, chaque mot, chaque phrase et chaque intonation qui sortaient de sa bouche, montrait un élan de passion de la part du Jedi. Anakin reconnut alors les quelques leçons que son maître lui donnait en privée et il ressentit une pointe de jalousie en sachant que désormais, le savoir de son maître allait partager par d'autres Jedi. Mais ce qui étonnait Anakin était aussi la posture d'Obi-Wan, ses mouvements suivaient ses paroles, s'accordant avec harmonie et on pourrait croire que le propre corps du jeune Jedi dévoilait une chorégraphie dictée par ses pensées et ses connaissances.

Tous les individus présents dans la salle étaient accrochés aux lèvres d'Obi-Wan, admirant ce rare spectacle. Anakin n'avait jamais vu son maître enseigné dans cette manière, enfin du moins, dans cette posture de professeur, avec une assemblée aussi grande que celle-ci.

« Euh, excusez-moi, souffla-t-il à un Padawan plus jeune à ses côtés, qui s'étaient accoudés à la rembarre fixant Obi-Wan d'un air admiratif, pourquoi…il y a autant de mondes ?

\- Mais…c'est maître Kenobi, voyons ! C'est le meilleur orateur du Temple ! s'égaya le gamin les yeux brillants, on l'appelle le Négociateur !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il…

\- Il fait rarement cours, continua-t-il en reportant son intention sur Obi-Wan, tout le monde attend avec impatience ces prochains cours. »

Voyant qu'il n'allait plus rien en tirer, Anakin se plaça dans un coin, assistant à contre cœur au cours d'une matière qu'il haïssait.

_«…Chacun de nous peut apporter un poids à nos paroles et à nos mots, il vous suffit de savoir les utiliser. Si vous vous retrouvez à court de mots, souvenez-vous, vous savez parler, vous avez des mots dans vos têtes qui vous permettent de vous exprimer. Nous avons tous une manière de penser qui nous est propre, nous sommes libres de penser, sans cela, nous serions impuissants et en tant que Jedi, notre première arme est la force de nos mots, notre sabre laser n'est là que pour nous protéger. Dites-vous bien que chaque fois que nous prononçons une parole, un être dans cette immense Galaxie pourrait les répéter et les transmettre à d'autres. Nous sommes les messagers de la Paix, alors si nous parlons, c'est pour apporter cette paix. Notre voix est ce qui nous permet de nous faire entendre dans la Galaxie. Rappelez-vous, quelle est donc notre fameuse prière ? Celle qui nous relie tous ? **Que la Force soit avec vous**. C'est ainsi qu'est notre devise, notre signature, notre message à tous. On se souviendra de nous par cette phrase. Cette phrase qui prend tout son sens si on l'associe à nous, Jedi. La puissance des mots est ce qui fait notre Force. On se souviendra de nous par cette phrase et par nos mots, alors propageons ce que nous savons faire le mieux : maintenir la Paix ; car nous sommes la Voix de la Paix…»_

Étrangement, cela lui rappela un certain Ben devant un public abasourdi, écoutant cette voix cristalline et mélodique.

Mais Obi-Wan n'était pas Ben. Obi-Wan était juste ennuyeux, alors que Ben était…merveilleux.

* * *

.

.

« Votre cours était…ennuyeux, maître, lâcha Anakin en le rejoignant alors que la salle de conférence se vidait petit à petit, mais c'était un beau spectacle que je n'oublierai pas. »

Obi-Wan avait attrapé sa cape pour la remettre sur ses épaules, il l'avait délaissé pendant le cours. La fatigue sur son visage ne laissa pas indifférent son jeune Padawan, qui se retint de le lui faire remarquer.

« Peut-être l'était-il pour toi, Padawan, s'amusa-t-il, mais pour d'autres, cela ne l'était pas.

\- Ils aiment juste vous voir gigoter, marmonna Anakin.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu détestes une matière que tout le Temple n'apprécie pas.

\- Je préfère utiliser mon sabre laser que ma langue…

\- Anakin, ce n'est pas…

\- La manière de faire d'un Jedi, je sais, maître, poursuivit-il en roulant les yeux, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez ameuté tout le Temple pour un cours concernant les Arts du Langage ! »

Obi-Wan émit un rire, tout en montant les marches menant à la sortie de la salle de conférence. Anakin le suivit, impatient de retrouver leur cocon douillet qui faisait office d'appartement.

« Je l'ignore moi-même, plus je fais, plus je me rends compte que mon audience augmente. La dernière fois, j'étais dans une classe d'initié, il y avait tellement de mondes qu'on s'était installé à l'extérieur de la classe, c'est sans doute pour cela, que le Conseil a décidé que je fasse cours dans une salle de conférence.

\- Je suis déjà surpris que le Conseil vous autorise à monologuer devant une foule, ironisa Anakin d'un ton narquois.

\- Est-ce si inconcevable que je puisse me faire écouter par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Padawan ? lança doucement Obi-Wan en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers lui.

Les traits du Jedi s'étaient tendus, dans une expression attristée et Anakin ressentit une pointe de regrets. Il avait été un peu trop critique envers son maître. Bien évidemment, Obi-Wan était un bon professeur et le meilleur, Anakin préférait milles fois l'avoir pour enseignant qu'un autre Jedi lambda, voire qu'un maître du Conseil.

« Non…maître, bredouilla Anakin ne sachant quoi dire, je…bien sûr que non…je…

\- Alors si tu veux bien, si tu n'aimes pas mes cours, ne viens pas, je t'ai dit que je te rejoindrai, pourquoi es-tu venu, Anakin ?

\- Je ne craignais que vous…soyez déconcentré, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Peu importe, rentrons. »

Las, Obi-Wan soupira avant de reprendre leur chemin. Anakin resta derrière, silencieux, se questionnant sur son comportement. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait blessé son maître, mais ce n'était pas son intention, il était impulsif et ne pensait forcément à ce qu'il allait dire. Le Chancelier avait toujours apprécié son honnêtement et il avait été sincère avec Obi-Wan, il n'aimait pas ses cours, il ne comprenait pas ses confrères. Certes, son maître était un bon orateur, un bon négociateur, qui savait jouer avec les mots, mais Anakin n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'intéressant en Obi-Wan.

« Maître, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il quand ils pénétrèrent dans leur quartier, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai été irrespectueux envers vous. »

Le Jedi s'enfonça dans le canapé, sa conférence l'avait véritablement fatigué, au point qu'Anakin pouvait remarquer sa pâleur.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Padawan, rassura-t-il d'un sourire, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Arts du Langage et que tu me supportes tous les jours, je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne partages pas l'intérêt de tes camarades à propos des cours que je dispense.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour vous critiquer, vous êtes un bon professeur et…

\- Non, Anakin, ça suffit, oublions ça, après quelques heures de cours, je suis certain que j'aurai moins de public.

\- Peut-être pas, vous savez, Ben a toujours un très bon public alors que ça fait une dizaine d'année qu'il chante. » rétorqua Anakin en haussant les épaules.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, devant cette comparaison.

« Ben ? Le chanteur dont tu es fan ?

\- Je…ne suis pas fan ! s'écria l'adolescent en rougissant.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, rit-il, tu n'as raté aucun de ses concerts depuis que le Chancelier t'a emmené la première fois.

\- Il ne fait qu'un concert par an ! »

Il parlait rarement de Ben à Obi-Wan, il savait que ce dernier n'était pas attiré par la musique, il n'avait jamais vu son maître écouter quoique ce soit et il aurait bien aimé l'emmener à ce concert annuel, afin de lui montrer la beauté de la voix de Ben. Mais les places coutaient très chers et Anakin n'avait pas eu le cœur à demander une place supplémentaire au Chancelier. Palpatine avait été assez généreux pour lui offrir une place par an.

Il aurait souhaité se procurer des audios de ses concerts, mais c'était impossible, Ben faisait en sorte que rien ne soit enregistré sans son accord et il n'y avait aucune autre manière pour ses fans d'écouter ses chansons en dehors des concerts annuels. Et cela frustrait énormément le padawan.

« Au moins, vous l'écoutez jusqu'au bout, plaisanta Obi-Wan en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je vous écoute, maître ! protesta Anakin.

\- J'aimerai tellement, bailla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

L'adolescent s'apprêta à se défendre mais quand il posa ses yeux sur son maître, il vit que ce dernier s'était endormi dans le canapé. Ses efforts pour ce cours surprise ont fini par l'achever. Le dîner de Dex ne sera donc pas pour ce soir.

Anakin recouvrit son maître d'un plaid et leva une main, utilisant la Force pour analyser l'état actuel d'Obi-Wan. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'un sommeil profond avait envahi la conscience du jeune Jedi.


	3. la voix de la vérité

« Maître ! J'ai fini, j'y vais ! s'écria Anakin en enfilant ses bottes excités à l'idée de partir.

Il allait revoir Ben. Il allait le revoir chanter. Il avait 17 ans et cela faisait son troisième concert. C'était peu par rapport à la majorité des gens qui venaient de toute la galaxie pour le voir, mais c'est assez pour qu'il se sente comme un admirateur passionné. Quand il écoutait Ben, il n'était plus un Jedi, juste un gamin heureux d'entendre de la bonne musique.

Obi-Wan sortit de la cuisine, croisant les bras, soupirant doucement mais esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est le seul jour de l'année où tu finis tous tes devoirs à temps et que ta chambre est bien rangé…

\- Estimez-vous heureux, maître ! rit Anakin en enfilant sa cape.

\- Je devrais demander à ce Ben de faire un concert tous les ans.

\- Êtes vous sure que vous ne vouliez pas venir ? Avec un peu de chances, je pourrai demander au Chancelier…

\- On en a déjà parlé, Anakin, c'est non. Le Chancelier est ton ami et non le mien.

\- C'est bien dommage, Palpatine est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Il reste un politicien, tu devrais faire attention.

\- Oui, oui, de toutes manières, ce n'est pas pour lui que je vais à ce concert, répliqua Anakin.

\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas en mission, plaisanta Obi-Wan.

Le Padawan gémit en imaginant cela, il raterait le concert de l'année mais jusqu'à présent, ils avaient évité ça et il espérait que cela continue, sinon peut-être pourrait-il demander au Chancelier d'interférer en sa faveur.

« Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas être en retard…commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ce Ben a de la chance, tu fais un effort pour respecter l'horaire, je suis jaloux, se plaignit son maître sur un ton faussement triste.

\- Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point, c'est important pour moi ! protesta-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais, rit Obi-Wan avec tendresse, passe une bonne soirée, mon Padawan. Que la Force soit avec Toi.

\- Merci, vous aussi. »

.

.

* * *

C'était la dernière chanson. La toute dernière avant qu'Anakin ne puisse l'écouter avant un an. Il s'avança dans son siège, ignorant le regard intrigué du chancelier à ses côtés. Il voulait profiter des derniers notes, de la voix si mélodieuse et si rassurante de Ben, qui dans sa robe blanche brillait sur scène.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il devait obsédé par ce mystérieux chanteur qui refusait toujours de montrer son visage, dévoilant des chansons, avec des messages qui atteignirent Anakin personnellement, comme si Ben chantait pour lui, comme s'il lui parlait à travers la musique.

_I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream in me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling, without you_

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Anakin croisa le regard profond de Ben, qui le fixait tout en chantant ses paroles. Cela lui était adressé, il en était sûr ! Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi il le regardait que lui ? Il y avait un public immense autour de lui et c'était lui que Ben regardait !

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough_

_For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me_

Une puissante et douce vague de Force s'échappa alors de Ben, les boules lumineuses autour de lui qui flottaient continuellement autour de lui dansèrent et l'accompagnèrent dans sa tirade harmonieuse. Tandis que sa voix forte s'élevèrent de plus en plus vers les aigus, le public dans les gradins et dans les loges retinrent leurs souffles. Le refrain semblait atteindre tout le monde. Anakin en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

Cela venait du cœur de Ben.

Soudain, il eut alors une révélation. Quelque chose le fit tressaillir, comme si on effleurait sa signature de Force, comme si on projetait dans ses boucliers d'esprit qu'Obi-Wan lui avait si bien appris à faire. Il ressentit alors de la solitude, de la crainte, du désespoir…de l'abandon, tout cela était exprimé à travers la Force mais aussi à travers la voix.

Cela venait-il de Ben ?

Anakin savait que le chanteur était un sensible à la Force, mais avait toujours pensé que cela était trop faible pour l'étendre spirituellement comme tous les Jedi. Les maîtres du Temple lui avaient appris que les faibles sensitifs ne pouvaient devenir Jedi et quand il s'est renseigné sur Ben, on lui avait dit qu'il en faisait probablement partie et qu'il utilisait la Force pour ses spectacles.

_Never enough_

_Never, never_

_Never enough_

_Never, never_

_Never enough_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

_For me_

Cela sonnait comme un cri de désespoir, comme un appel à l'aide…comme une vérité cachée, comme un mal-être refoulé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de chanson, ni de voix, ni de talents, c'était Ben qui exprimait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et Anakin l'avait entendu.

La dernière note résonna dans l'immense salle de concert, comme un dernier hommage à ce chant merveilleux.

L'ovation suivit alors. Tout le public était debout, saluant la performance ultime de Ben. Le mystérieux chanteur masqué s'inclina profondément auprès de chaque gradin qui l'entourait, finissant par la loge du Chancelier.

A nouveau, Anakin retint son souffle quand les yeux de Ben se posèrent sur lui pendant une fraction de secondes. Cela était assez pour que la Force l'incita à faire quelque chose que seul un jedi pourrait réaliser : lorsque les lumières éteignirent la scène, il sauta par-dessus la rembarre de sa loge, tandis que Ben s'était détourné d'eux pour s'engouffrer dans les coulisses de la scène.

« Anakin ! » entendit-il derrière lui, devinant alors l'expression médusé du Chancelier.

Il lui expliquera plus tard, il devait en profiter, c'était sa chance, une occasion ne présentera pas deux fois. Grâce à ses habiletés de Jedi, personne n'avait remarqué qu'un spectateur avait sauté dans le vide pour poursuivre Ben, en plus de cela, les projecteurs qui n'étaient plus allumés l'avaient caché.

Il pénétra par la petite porte qu'avait pris Ben et chercha un brin de Force, qu'il aurait pu laisser inconsciemment. Anakin se concentra, se rappelant des enseignements de son maître sur la traque d'un sensitif de Force.

 _« Il y a toujours une trace, même un Grand maître Jedi ne peut cacher entièrement son passage »_ Lui avait-il dit.

Il le remercia intérieurement pour cette leçon qu'il avait faite pendant une mission et fut ravi d'avoir été, pour une fois, attentif. Il put déceler une minuscule filet de Force qu'il suivit, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des autres artistes qu'il rencontrait. Il avait l'air si confiant, que tous pensaient qu'il faisait partie des techniciens du plateau. Il traversa rapidement un couloir puis des vestiaires avant de voir au loin une pan de la robe de Ben qui s'éloignait.

Sans attendre une seconde, Anakin courut, se précipitant vers sa proie, poussant et s'excusant auprès de ceux qu'il bousculait. Il était proche du but et il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper l'objet de ses désirs. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de se confier, de lui exprimer tout son amour pour lui, ce qu'il ressentait pour Ben.

Il se retrouva alors dans un hangar. En balayant son environnement, il découvrit que c'était ici qu'était stocké les gros décors, de d'autres spectacles, il y avait même un géant aquarium au centre de la pièce. Il le contourna, cherchant la présence de l'autre homme. Il décelait encore sa signature de Force, près de lui. Ce n'était un hasard s'il n'était pas encore sorti du Stade de Concert. Ben savait qu'il était suivi et l'avait amené ici, dans cet endroit désert.

Anakin déglutit, tournant sur lui-même, à la fois méfiant et excité. Ce jeu de cache-cache était beaucoup plus amusant qu'il aurait cru. Le mystère autour de Ben l'obsédait et il était proche de lui parler. Il serait le premier fan à enfin discuter avec lui !

« Je suis en haut. » lança une voix étrangement familière.

Le Padawan leva les yeux vers là d'où venait la voix. Ben était assis en hauteur sur des caisses empilés. Son masque était toujours en place, laissant juste voir sa bouche et ses yeux bleus. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'Anakin puisse percevoir un peu plus d'indices sur le visage caché de l'autre homme. Il avait fait exprès de se mettre à cet endroit.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que me veux-tu ? lança Ben fortement.

Anakin ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire son discours qu'il avait tant retourné dans sa tête, ces deux derniers années dans l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse exprimer cela à son idole. Mais aucun son ne sortit, seul le silence répondit à sa place. Il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire ! Il paniqua intérieurement, jurant contre lui. Il était trop heureux que Ben lui parle, trop heureux d'être à quelques mètres de lui. Juste lui et Ben !

\- Serais-tu…muet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Anakin.

Ouf, il a retrouvé sa voix.

Ben éclata d'un rire doux, presque mélodieux, faisant rougir le jeune Padawan.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du me suivre, tu n'es pas le premier à faire ça et je suppose que tu ne seras pas le dernier, dit-il.

\- Je…ne…suis pas le premier ? s'étonna Anakin presque déçu.

\- Non. D'autres avant toi, ont essayé. Pars maintenant, j'ai été gentil avec toi, sois de même avec moi. »

Le jeune homme déglutit, hésitant entre obéir à Ben et aller à son encontre. Il serra des poings, s'il partait maintenant, il pleurerait dans son lit, chagriné de n'avoir pu profiter de cet instant. Alors, au lieu de cela, il avança d'un pas.

« Non, je partirai pas. »

A ses mots, Ben se leva, dévoilant cette prestance et ce charisme qu'Anakin admirait toujours autant et cela était plus impressionnant maintenant que les places étaient inversés. Ben était en hauteur, tandis que lui était en bas. Il ressemblait à un Empereur, et Anakin était prêt à se mettre à genoux pour lui montrer sa fidélité et son dévouement.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? souffla Ben tendu.

\- Je suis Anakin Skywalker et je suis venu te dire…je veux te dire que je t'aime ! » s'époumona-t-il alors que les derniers mots résonnaient dans le hangar pendant quelques secondes, comme pour confirmer son message d'amour.

Ben resta figé, fixant le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses pieds. Le Padawan attendit une réaction, bien qu'il se rendit que sa déclaration était stupide puisque Ben ne le connaissait pas ! C'était un fan comme les autres et on lui avait certainement dit ce genre de choses !

« Voilà qui est…inattendu, murmura le chanteur.

\- Je t'aime, Ben, lâcha Anakin,je t'aime, depuis ce jour où je t'ai vu chanter, mes sentiments pour toi se sont accrus et…je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Et ce soir, je voulais te le dire parce que j'ai senti que tu en avais besoin.

\- Qui t'as dit que j'en avais besoin ?

\- Toi, répondit-il, quand tu chantais, la dernière chanson, j'ai senti tes émotions, ton état d'âmes, tu es si…seul, on t'a abandonné, tu n'as pas eu le choix, personne ne comprend ce que tu ressens…et tu as peur… et j'ai pris conscience que je ne peux pas partir sans te dire ce que moi, je ressens.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste un fan comme les autres, répliqua Ben.

\- Non ! je t'aime et si tu veux que je te le prouve, je serai prêt à quitter l'Ordre Jedi pour devenir ton garde du corps, pour te protéger. »

Il avait balancé sans y réfléchir, laissant son cœur parlé, il était honnête, si Ben lui accordait son attention, si Ben l'autorisait à rester à ses côtés, alors il quitterait l'Ordre. C'était fou mais Anakin ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, il était définitivement amoureux de lui.

« L'Ordre Jedi ? Tu es un Jedi ? s'étonna Ben.

\- Oui, enfin, je ne suis qu'un padawan.

\- Quitter l'Ordre pour un chanteur de pacotille, est terriblement puérile, Jeune Skywalker.

\- Pas quand je dois écouter mon cœur. Ma mère m'a toujours dit d'écouter mon cœur et c'est ce que je fais. Je t'aime, Ben. Même si tu crois que je ne suis qu'un simple fan, je t'aimerai.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Tes paroles ne valent rien.

\- Peut être mais est ce que j'ai raison à propos de ce que tu as tenté de dévoiler tout à l'heure ? Sur tes émotions ? Ai-je raison ? »

Ben resta silencieux, le jaugeant. Anakin ressentit son hésitation, ce qui était un premier pas vers la victoire.

« Qu'importe qui tu es, qu'importe ce que tu caches, Ben, je t'aime et j'aimerai combler ce vide que tu ressens, acheva-t-il.

\- Rentre chez toi, auprès des tiens, déclara le chanteur sombrement en se détournant de lui, prêt à disparaître dans les ténèbres du lieu.

\- Donne-moi une réponse !

\- Nous nous reverrons, Anakin. »

Et il disparut, ainsi que sa signature de Force. Anakin traversa le hangar, espérant retrouver Ben, se demandant bien comment il avait pu partir aussi vite et aussi discrètement.

Alors qu'il soupira de défaite et qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. La seule chose qui le rendait heureux, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été refusé par Ben. Ce dernier lui avait clairement dit qu'il le reverrait et il espérait que ce soit vrai.

.

.

* * *

Après avoir revu le Chancelier pour le rassurer de ce départ précipité et lui raconter sans trop de détails sa rencontre avec Ben, il retourna dans ses quartiers au Temple.

Il fut surpris de voir que son maître était toujours éveillé, sirotant une tasse de thé bien chaude, dans sa tunique du soir, assis dans leur canapé confortable. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, montrant qu'il sortait tout juste de la douche ou bien d'un bain.

« Bonsoir, Anakin, salua Obi-Wan chaleureusement.

Le Padawan souffla et enleva ses bottes, pour rejoindre à ses côtés.

\- Je vous croyais au lit, marmonna Anakin en s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

\- Non, j'avais besoin de méditer avant et je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Comment était le concert ?

\- Magnifique, Maître, toujours aussi splendide…Ben se surpasse chaque année.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre…mais pourquoi as-tu un air si abattu ?

\- Pour rien. Je suis juste triste d'attendre encore un an avant de le revoir… »

_Nous nous reverrons, Anakin._

Mais quand ? Cela pouvait être juste une façon de dire _à l'année prochaine_.

« Décidément, tu l'aimes vraiment ce Ben ? interrogea Obi-Wan curieux.

\- Oui, il est parfait.

\- Personne n'est pas parfait.

\- Pour moi, il l'est.

\- Aurais-tu des sentiments pour lui ? »

Anakin sursauta à cette question. Il est allé trop loin dans cette conversation ! Est-ce que cela se voyait tant que ça ? Oh kriff, il allait recevoir encore une fois la réprimande habituelle du Code, concernant l'attachement et les sentiments !

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Obi-Wan pinça la raie de son nez, soupirant et déposant sa tasse de thé.

« Anakin, tu ne connais pas cet homme…cela devient malsain pour toi.

\- Non, c'est la seule personne qui me rend heureux, protesta-t-il, quand il chante, je suis…détendu, je ne pense plus à toute…cette pression que j'ai, j'oublie que je suis un Jedi, je…suis juste moi qui passe un bon moment.

\- Padawan…

\- Et ça vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! s'énerva-t-il en se levant, vous vous confortes dans votre bulle, vous refusez de comprendre que je peux passer du bon temps en dehors du Temple ! Comment vous pouvez le comprendre d'ailleurs, vous êtes ennuyeux et vous passez votre vie à méditer…

\- Parce que nous sommes des Jedi, Anakin, c'est pour ça que…

\- Si les Jedi écoutaient Ben chanter, ils seraient beaucoup moins coincés du cul. »

Et sur ces mots insultants, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris que son maître ne vienne pas frapper à sa porte pour lui faire la morale sur son comportement.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, se permit de penser aux dernières paroles de son idole.

_Nous nous reverrons, Anakin._

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Ben ne lui avait rien promis, il lui avait juste dit la vérité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles de la musique proviennent de "Never Enough" du film The Greatest Showman. : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKEMBn_JdCE&ab_channel=AtlanticRecords
> 
> version male : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7nSfRns_S0&ab_channel=karlloxley  
> Autre version (qui se rapproche de ce que j'imagine comment Ben chante) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpoDTEleja8&ab_channel=JakubHubner


	4. Pertes de voix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un très long chapitre

« C'est injuste ! »

Dans leur quartier, Anakin fulminait de rage. Son maître Obi-Wan, assis sur le canapé, gardait un calme impassible, fixant l'adolescent désormais majeur. La raison de sa colère lui était pour lui justifié : Obi-Wan refusait de lui faire passer les épreuves.

« J'ai réussi toutes les missions qui m'ont été donné ! Pourquoi ne m'autorisez-vous pas à devenir enfin un chevalier Jedi ? Je le mérite !

\- Anakin, tu es encore trop jeune, et je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt.

\- C'est faux et vous le savez très bien ! J'ai toujours été bon en tout, personne ne me bat au sabre et je suis bien meilleur que vous !

\- Tu es arrogant et un Jedi n'est pas arrogant, Anakin, répondit Obi-Wan sèchement, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien appris !

\- Anakin, ça suffit, cette conversation est ridicule et, si tu es vraiment prêt pour les épreuves, tu ne contrôlerais un peu plus tes émotions. »

Le Jedi se leva, se préparant à sortir, mais le Padawan lui saisit le bras avec force.

« Vous fuyez encore ! Vous savez que j'ai raison, vous savez que j'ai le niveau pour être chevalier, mon âge n'est qu'un prétexte parce que vous voilez la face ! Vous êtes jaloux de mon potentiel !

\- Lâche-moi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je…

\- Qui-Gon m'aurait écouté, il aurait été d'accord, il m'aurait proposé pour les épreuves.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu rêves, Anakin, ce n'est en rien qu'une supposition, rétorqua-t-il froidement en se défaisant de son étreinte.

\- Il l'aurait fait.

\- Avec un tel comportement, je ne pense pas. »

Obi-Wan se dirigea vers la sortie. Anakin serrait les poings, ne pouvant supporter cette colère sourde qui terrassait son cœur. Il avait pensé qu'avec toutes ses réalisations, toutes ses succès, son talent et son contrôle de la Force, son maître irait le présenter pour des essais à sa majorité, ce qui aurait fait de lui le plus jeune Jedi. En plus, il avait pensé qu'il irait ainsi au concert de Ben, qui s'avérait être aujourd'hui, avec son nouveau statut de Chevalier Jedi et peut être que Ben pourrait le prendre au sérieux.

D'ailleurs, même le Chancelier pensait la même chose que lui. Alors pourquoi pas Obi-Wan ? Palpatine lui avait assuré qu'il le deviendrait à sa majorité.

« _Si tu ne passes pas les épreuves à tes 18 ans, il faut que tu te poses des questions sérieuses sur ton enseignement, Anakin_ , lui avait-il dit quelques mois auparavant.

Il y avait cru, il y croyait tellement ! Il avait été excité à l'idée de devenir un chevalier, de revoir Ben pour lui annoncer qu'il était un Jedi ! Il aurait peut-être pu avancer dans sa relation avec Ben. Mais là, ces projets tombaient à l'eau. Peut être même qu'Obi-Wan ne le laissera jamais devenir Jedi. Cette pensée là le terrifiait. Et si son maître faisait en sorte de le discréditer au Conseil pour qu'il soit refusé ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais accepté Anakin, du moins au début, il se souvint même qu'Obi-Wan l'avait qualifié de dangereux.

« Je te déteste. »

Obi-Wan se figea en entendant les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son Padawan.

« Je te déteste, répéta Anakin un peu plus fort.

\- Je…je comprends, dit-il seulement sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

\- Je te déteste ! » hurla Anakin en le tirant par la Force, laissant sa rage le consumer. Obi-Wan fut jeter contre le mur opposé, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir. Il émit un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il percuta le mur. Il ne put se lever à temps, car son Padawan tendit le bras vers lui, arquant sa main, dans une position qu'il le terrifia alors.

« Anakin, non, ne…. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car une main invisible serra sa gorge, étouffant ses mots. Obi-Wan porta ses mains à sa gorge tentant de se libérer malgré lui. Il fut soulevé hors du sol, ses jambes débattant dans le vide, espérant vivement être relâché.

« A…na..kin…siffla Obi-Wan désespérément.

\- Tu m'as jamais aimé ! Tu m'as jamais voulu ! C'est pour ça que tu veux gâcher ma vie ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je devienne un Chevalier ! s'exclama Anakin ignorant la souffrance de son maître qu'il étranglait par la Force.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux du maître, qui cherchaient à émettre des mots, mais sa voix devenait de plus en plus difficile et son visage vira de plus en plus au bleu. Sa vision fut envahi par des points noirs, alors que les doigts invisibles empoignaient toujours sa gorge avec force.

Le corps d'Obi-Wan lui devint de plus en plus lourd, et il peinait à écouter les cris de rage de son padawan. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait contrôle. Tant d'année à lui apprendre et à lui enseigné, et pourtant…il avait échoué.

 _« Anakin…je t'en supplie… »_ Envoya-t-il dans le lien.

Ses bras relâchèrent, alors que sa conscience s'éloignait peu à peu.

Le Padawan intercepta le message dans leur lien de Force et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il laissa tomber sa main et se précipita vers son maître qui glissa au sol. Ce dernier inspira de grande bouffée d'air, toussant et crachant. Son corps tremblait de toute part.

« Maître ! Je…suis…je suis désolé…. ! s'écria Anakin alors qu'il remarquait le cou rouge, bientôt violacé d'Obi-Wan, laissez-moi…laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Obi-Wan toussa à nouveau, cherchant à dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut que des sifflements qui sortirent de sa bouche. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre mot, il blêmit. Jamais Anakin n'avait vu son maître aussi terrifié et aussi paniqué. C'était si fort, que cela traversa leur lien, donnant une nausée soudaine à l'apprenti.

« Maître…je…nous devons…je vais…trouver un guérisseur et… »

Anakin se leva, prêt à saisir un comlink, pour appeler de l'aide. Mais son maître lui attrapa le pan de sa tunique, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« N…Non…parvint-il à dire dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Maître, j'ai…je vous ai du mal…je vous ai blessé…il faut…

\- Non… »

Obi-Wan tenta tant bien que mal de se lever, et faillit trébucher si Anakin n'était pas à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il fut totalement stable sur ses jambes, il se rendit dans sa chambre sans un mot.

« Maître ? interrogea Anakin craintif, la culpabilité et le regret lui torturaient le ventre et il savait que prochainement, il recevrait la punition, peut-être même…serait-il expulsé.

Il venait de blesser son maître. Il venait de l'étrangler.

Il était sur le point de le tuer.

Mais Obi-Wan ne dit rien, il ferma la porte de sa chambre et envoya dans leur lien :

_« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Vaque à tes occupations, nous en parlerons plus tard. »_

* * *

.

.

Anakin avait été trop lâche pour se balancer lui-même au conseil Jedi, ni bien même pour se rendre aux Halls des Guérisseurs et prévenir qu'il avait étranglé son maître et que celui-ci s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple rhume qui passerait.

Force, Obi-Wan n'avait plus de voix ! Il n'arrivait plus à parler ! Comment pourrait-il se soigner seul ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Obi-Wan allait le dénoncer ! Et cette fois, ses espoirs de devenir Chevalier seraient détruits. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Son maître avait raison, il ne méritait pas encore d'être chevalier, il avait blessé l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui, qu'il l'avait soutenu, le seul homme qui était prêt à le prendre en tant que Padawan. Et là, il n'a pas hésité à l'étouffer de sang-froid, guidé par la colère et la rancœur.

Ses questions l'ont mené nulle part et il avait laissé son instinct le guider. Il s'était rendu au Sénat, là où le Chancelier l'attendait pour le Concert de l'année. Il était à la fois excité et à la fois chagriné. Il allait revoir Ben mais Obi-Wan l'inquiétait. Son avenir était incertain.

« Mon garçon, quel joie de te revoir…mais qu'as-tu ? » l'accueillit Palpatine les bras ouverts dans son bureau.

Anakin fixait le sol, ne sachant quoi dire. Devait-il dire au Chancelier qu'il était un monstre et qu'il venait de faire une tentative de meurtre contre son maître ?

« Est-ce par hasard, tu aurais appris la mauvaise nouvelle ? continua le politicien avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, rapprochant ses bras contre lui.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est une terrible nouvelle pour la galaxie.

\- Quelle est-elle ? »

Le Chancelier l'incita à s'asseoir auprès de lui, sur l'un des canapés. Anakin ne se fit pas prier, se questionnant sur ce qu'il allait apprendre. Qu'est ce qui pourrait causer un si grand bouleversement dans la galaxie ?

« Ben a annoncé dans un communiqué, qu'il arrêtait ses concerts annuelles définitivement. » annonça Palpatine avec regret.

Son monde s'écroula. Son rêve de revoir Ben à nouveau venait de disparaître complètement et c'était encore plus difficile, quand il repensa à Obi-Wan qui avait été blessé par lui-même. C'était une très mauvaise journée, la pire qu'il ait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Même sa séparation avec sa mère semblait moins l'affecter.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a rien dit sur la raison, c'est tellement dommage, c'était un chanteur prometteur, le seul qui pouvait atténuer les maux du peuple galactique.

\- Je…suis choqué, Chancelier, je ne comprends pas…il avait promis qu'on se reverrait ! balbutie-t-il, il m'aurait menti ?

\- Je l'ignore, Anakin, c'est un homme mystérieux, peut être pensait-il se débarrasser de toi pour que tu puisses le laisser tranquille ?

\- Je refuse de l'admettre, il y a bien une raison logique à cette arrêt ! Pendant des années, il a renouvelé des concerts ! Et soudainement, du jour au lendemain, il arrête tout ! »

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était impossible. A croire que la Force le punissait pour avoir été maltraitant envers son maître.

« Chancelier, ne pourriez-vous pas demander une enquête ? Ben a peut-être des ennuis ! Il a peut-être été enlevé ou quelque chose ça ! Je ne peux croire qu'il ait décidé d'abandonner ! Il aimait chanter, quand il chantait, il était passionné, il… »

Il ignorait s'il allait trop loin dans son amour pour le chanteur masqué, mais curieusement, Palpatine semblait être d'accord.

« Tu as raison, il a sans doute des ennuis…je vais tenter d'envoyer des agents pour enquêter.

\- Les Jedi peuvent-ils…

\- Je ne suis pas sur que les Jedi seront d'accord pour rechercher un homme que personne connaît et qui a volontairement choisi de rester dans l'anonymat, et qui ne fait qu'un concert par an. Ce serait une cause perdue…

\- Sauf si on leur dit que cet homme est un sensible à la Force, fit Anakin avec espoir, les Jedi ignorent tout de Ben et il est capable de transmettre des émotions à travers la Force, il l'a fait avec moi ! Il n'est pas aussi faible que l'on croit…

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve dans ce que tu dis, Anakin, je crains que je ne peux leur demander de l'aide sur ce cas.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas essayer ? demanda le Padawan.

\- Je vais essayer, soupira le Chancelier, mais cela ne va pas dépendre de moi. »

Lorsqu'il retourna dans ses appartements, Obi-Wan n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il avait délaissé leur quartier. Anakin eut soudainement un frisson, en se demandant alors ce que son maître pourrait bien faire à une heure aussi tardive. Aurait-il enfin décidé de le dénoncer ?

Accablé parce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait même osé se confier au Chancelier. L'histoire de Ben avait pris la majorité de son entretien avec Palpatine, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de penser à son maître. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il pensait à Ben alors que son maître était blessé par sa faute.

De plus en plus inquiet, il quitta à nouveau l'appartement pour chercher son maître. Si Obi-Wan allait le dénoncer au conseil, alors il devait lui-même s'expliquer, et assumer ses actes. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle du Conseil.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était vide et la nuit avait envahi les lieux. Tout le temple semblait endormi et Anakin se sentit stupide d'avoir un seul instant que son maître irait en pleine nuit, dérangé le conseil pour le dénoncer. Si le Jedi avait vraiment envie de rejeter son padawan, il n'aurait pas attendu la nuit pour le faire.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il retourna sur ses pas, de plus en plus anxieux. Il était prêt à accepter toutes les punitions qu'Obi-Wan lui infligerait, même l'expulsion…mais pourquoi son maître peinait à prendre une décision ? Il n'avait aucun message depuis qu'il l'avait quitté tout à l'heure, avant de rejoindre le Chancelier.

Broyant du noir, il traîna dans les couloirs presque vides du temple, où seuls les Jedi revenant probablement de missions croisaient son chemin. Ils étaient peu nombreux et la plupart était trop fatigué pour remarqué un Padawan Senior veillant aussi tard, au milieu de la nuit.

Cependant, lorsqu'il passa non loin des Jardins de Méditation, il entendit une voix douce, fredonnant une mélodie. Ce chant résonna dans les couloirs silencieux alentours, et fort heureusement, Anakin était le seul dans les parages qui avait perçu cette voix.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le son harmonieux, s'approchant de plus en plus. La mélodie devenait plus forte et plus belle, rappelant alors les chansons que Ben chantait dans les concerts. Les murs du Temple paraissaient avoir été fait pour accueillir ces notes, tellement elle rendait la mélodie encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Anakin se retrouva alors au milieu des Jardins et il eut le droit un spectacle époustouflant. A la lueur de lampes nocturnes, les plantes avaient pris vie, s'ouvrant malgré l'absence de soleil, des feuilles dansaient, l'eau remuait en vague, la terre tremblait en douceur sous ses pieds, les pierres flottaient dans les airs, se dandinant au gré du chant, les racines étaient sortis du sol, caressant les airs . C'était comme si la nature, comme si le Jardin entier réagissait à la voix chantante.

« Ben, souffla-t-il devinant aisément que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait chanter et faire ce genre de chose spectaculaire.

Il chercha du regard au milieu de toute cette transe de la nature, n'osant s'approcher un peu plus, de peur d'interrompre ce miracle de la Force.

Et il le trouva.

Ben était habillé d'un simple manteau blanc, il avait recouvert sa tête d'une capuche. Il était de dos, levant les bras, tel un chef d'orchestre qui dirigeait ses musiciens. Malgré l'absence des paroles, Anakin découvrit à travers la mélodie une tristesse, une souffrance interne et un sentiment d'impuissance. Il avait envie de courir vers lui et de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il serait là pour le protéger et le chérir. Mais la nature était protecteur envers le chanteur mystérieux, faisant barrage entre lui et Ben, dans une danse effrénée et élégante.

Mais son envie de lui parler, de le revoir, d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était plus fort et il cria :

« Ben ! C'est moi, Anakin ! »

A peine-eut-il dit cela, que tout s'immobilisa. A croire que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. La merveilleuse voix s'était tu, la nature s'était figée en un seul et Anakin retint son souffle. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du interrompre ce spectacle privée. Peut être aurait-il du se contenter de regarder en cachette.

Ben se détourna légèrement de lui, comme pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le padawan, puis baissa ses mains. De par ce mouvement, tout le jardin redevint comme avant. Les plantes se rendormirent, les racines retournèrent dans leur antre, l'eau se coucha dans son lit, les pierres se posèrent avec légèreté.

Mais ce à quoi, Anakin ne s'y attendait pas, c'était que des racines encore vivantes, l'attrapa soudainement, enroulant ses bras, ses jambes, le mettant à genoux. Il tenta de se défendre, mais la voix chantante le perturba. C'était un instant très étrange, il était attaqué par des branches et quelqu'un lui chantait une berceuse. La racine glissa jusqu'à son visage, lui obstruant alors complètement la vue.

« Quoi ? Relâche moi ! » se débattit-il.

Ben chantonnait toujours, les racines se serrèrent un peu plus, l'obligeant alors à battre retraite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ben ? »

Il eut un silence brusque, puis des pas sur l'herbe l'indiquèrent que l'homme venait vers lui. Sa présence de la Force était cependant invisible, presque indiscernable, mais brillait d'une intensité éclatante.

Des doigts lui effleurèrent les cheveux.

« Ben ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton interrogateur.

La main s'attarda sur son visage et l'apprenti Jedi devina alors que l'homme analysait son visage, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, entendit-il dans un murmure.

Sa voix était étrange, presque rauque, comme s'il était en train de pleurer. Anakin déglutit lorsque la main de Ben s'éloigna de sa peau.

« Ben…pourquoi tu as tout annulé ?

\- Je ne peux plus chanter .

\- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je viens de t'entendre…tu peux encore chanter !

\- Ce n'est pas…une question de voix, chuchota-t-il lentement.

\- Ben…je veux…je veux te voir encore chanter, je veux t'entendre encore…tu.. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était désespéré, il n'y croyait pas que cela allait finir maintenant. Ce n'était pas pensable pour lui.

« Je t'aime, Ben, je t'aime, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, tu es ma lumière, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que j'ai quitté ma mère…je t'en prie, Ben…

\- Je suis désolé, Anakin.

\- Non…non…tu ne peux pas … »

Il essaya de se libérer de ces chaînes de la nature, qui le maintenaient fermement. A nouveau, une main passa derrière sa tête, le faisant frissonner. Ben posa son front contre le sien. Anakin aurait pu être heureux de cette proximité si son idole n'avait pas annoncé sa retraite prématurée.

Anakin lâcha un sanglot, incapable de retenir ces sentiments négatifs qui le submergeaient.

« Ben, j'ai besoin de toi…je…

\- Au revoir, Anakin.

\- Non…non…je… »

Une suggestion de sommeil se faufila dans son esprit et il n'eut pas le temps d'être choqué, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Le soleil venait de se lever, il avait donc dormi très longtemps. Il se redressa brusquement, se rappelant alors de sa rencontre avec Ben. Était-ce un rêve ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses poignets qui avaient pris une teinte violette. Non, c'était bien réel. Ben n'était pas allé de mains mortes. Il se retint de pleurer.

_Au revoir, Anakin._

C'était ses derniers mots. Il pensait qu'avec un peu de chances, il aurait pu se rapprocher de Ben, il aurait pu l'aimer encore et encore, le voir chanter chaque année, à entendre cette voix qui le rendait heureux.

Mais c'était terminé ? Était-ce vraiment fini ?

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, effaçant ses larmes puériles. Il tressaillit quand il entendit des pas dans le salon, se rappelant alors de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Son maître. Il avait étranglé son maître.

Il eut un rire amer. Plus rien ne comptait. Il se fichait de ce qui allait se passer. Il ne verrait plus Ben. A quoi bon ? Peu importait désormais. Sa lumière avait disparu, son but ultime n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il se leva et se rendit compte qu'il avait encore les vêtements de la veille. Ben l'avait donc porté jusqu'ici ?

Il balaya ses questions pour plus tard. Il devait affronter Obi-Wan et en finir au plus vite. Il inspira un grand coup avant de sortir de sa chambre, afin d'affronter son destin.

.

.

« Bonjour, Anakin. » salua le Jedi alors qu'il mettait la table pour le petit déjeuner comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Le Padawan cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre le comportement si normal d'Obi-Wan, comme s'il n'avait jamais été étranglé la veille.

« Maître ?

\- Assis-toi, Padawan, et mange un peu, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien avalé hier soir. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Son cœur fut touché par cela, il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait pu lui dire la veille. Son maître avait raison, il ne contrôlait pas sa colère, il n'y arrivait pas et cela avait failli couter une vie.

Il obéit et s'assit à sa place, alors qu'un tasse de café se présenta à lui, accompagné des tartines habituelles qu'il aimait prendre le matin.

« Maître, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête sur ses mains nerveux, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je mérite toutes les punitions que vous souhaiterez m'infliger. Je ne m'opposerai pas à vos ordres. »

Il eut un silence et Obi-Wan but une gorgée de son thé, puis déposa délicatement la tasse.

« Oui, je ne peux pardonner ton comportement. Le Code voudrait que je dénonce un tel comportement. »

Anakin se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses prochaines larmes. Il le savait. C'était terminé, il avait anéanti toutes ses chances de devenir véritablement un Jedi. Il avait brisé la confiance de Qui-Gon, brisé son lien avec Obi-Wan, brisé sa relation avec Ben.

« Mais je ne peux pas, poursuivit Obi-Wan en se frottant la gorge, un rappel douloureux pour le jeune homme, je ne peux pas te dénoncer. Car je t'ai promis que tu deviendrais un Jedi et tu le deviendras.

\- Maître ! Je t'ai blessé ! Je t'ai étranglé avec la Force ! Je l'ai utilisé pour nuire, pour te…tuer…Maître, je ne mérite pas ça…je ne…s'exclama Anakin sous le choc en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol.

\- Si tu es contre ma décision, tu peux aller te dénoncer, Padawan, je ne t'arrêterai pas. » dit Obi-Wan calmement en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

Anakin ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis…il émit un rire nerveux, comprenant alors la démarche de son maître. C'était à la fois ingénieux et à la fois cruelle, et en même temps, c'était la pire punition qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir.

Son maître refusait de parler au Conseil et ainsi, il continuerait à poursuivre sa formation…mais il porterait ce fardeau, ce poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules, jusqu'à qu'il obtienne définitivement le pardon d'Obi-Wan. Soit, il avait le choix de se dénoncer lui-même au Conseil, mais…il perdrait tout. Il perdrait son avenir.

« Maître…vous…êtes cruel…lâcha Anakin.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres punitions adéquates, avoua le Jedi sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Et je l'accepte, maître, j'accepte de garder ma culpabilité, jusqu'à…vous me pardonniez.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul à porter ce fardeau, c'est aussi de ma faute, j'ai été un mauvais professeur, nous allons apprendre tous les deux à gérer cette colère qui t'anime et te fait du mal…quitte à ce que je sois le seul à le subir.

\- Maître, je ne recommencerai plus et…

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Anakin, coupa Obi-Wan en secouant la tête, tu le sais très bien. Nous aurons énormément de travail à faire pour cela. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons un petit déjeuner à terminer. »

Le Padawan ne protesta pas et se réinstalla à la table. Cela aurait pu être une matinée agréable, mais elle était tellement étrange et tellement inhabituelle qu'il avait perdu l'envie de manger. A la place, il observa discrètement Obi-Wan qui mangeait avec une élégance naturelle et retenue. C'était toujours fascinant pour lui de le voir ainsi, Obi-Wan était la seule personne qu'Anakin connaissait qui semblait faire attention à chacun de ses mouvements, à chacun de ses pas, à chacun de ses intonations, à chacun de ses mots. Comme un spectacle de vie, comme s'il était en accord avec la Force constamment, comme si chaque élément faisait partie de lui.

Comme si il chantait avec la Force.

Comme si il chantait avec son environnement.

Comme s'il était Ben.

Face à cette révélation, Anakin oublia de respirer, devant ce qu'il venait de possiblement découvrir. Son esprit était proche d'exploser, et il se serait sans doute évanoui si les yeux bleus de son maître ne se posèrent pas sur lui, remarquant alors son état qui avait brusquement changé.

« Padawan ? » S'enquit-il inquiet en le voyant aussi pâle.

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle, alors que son cœur battait à toute rompre, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de découvrir et en même temps, priant pour que ce soit vrai. Cela pourrait expliquer tant de choses qui restaient dans l'ombre, qu'Anakin aurait souhaité savoir !

« Comment va votre…gorge, maître ? demanda-t-il en cachant son tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Je vais bien, ma voix est revenue mais je crains ne pas pouvoir crier, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Vous n'avez jamais crié, maître. »

Il devait lui poser la question. Il voulait lui demander.

« C'est vrai, approuva Obi-Wan avec un rire doux qui fit frissonner Anakin.

\- Maître…Est-ce que vous êtes… »

Anakin perdit l'usage de la parole. Il avait peur, peur de la réponse, peur de lui poser la question, peur de sa réaction, peur de perdre quelque chose, peur d'apprendre cette vérité.

« Anakin ?

\- Rien…pardon, maître. Rien du tout. Je suis juste fatigué. »

Non, il n'était pas prêt.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à obtenir la vérité entièrement.

Il n'était pas prêt à faire face au véritable Ben.

Il n'était pas prêt à lui demander pardon.

Car oui, maintenant, il savait ce qui avait causé l'arrêt des concerts de Ben.

C'était lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait étranglé Ben.


End file.
